The War
by MysteriousStranger1337
Summary: Tail's is sent to war. This is his story. Sequel to The Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC, SOIC IS OWNED BY SEGA!

The War

Why is it that our best memories are the first to go, but the horrors that we see last forever. Hello my name is Miles Prower, also known as "Tails". My story starts at the resistance village of Knothole, one of the last pure places in the world. The self proclaimed dictator of Mobius Robotnick, Turned everything pure and green into industry and steel. But I was to young to remember what is was like before Robotnick was in power, in some ways I'm glad I wasn't born back then, if I was I would have memories of the old times. Things in my life started going down hill when I was 17. I had looked okay for a kid my age, I had was a slight yellow color and I had sky blue eyes, my father's eyes. By that time I had a slight build and bangs covering a portion of my face. Anyways I was thinking about girls, cars, y'know guy stuff. When all of a sudden I heard yelling coming from my close friend and surrogate brother Sonic T. Hedgehog. I was slightly interested about what was going so I wandered over to the cabin. All of a sudden Sonic had come bursting out of the doorway. Now I know Sonic he would never scream or yell at anyone unless they deserved it, but what happened next was unbelievable. He pushes me down saying as he passed "Outta my way squirt." I was just about ready to punch him in the face for doing something like that to me but then I heard the sobbing. I could hear it as clear as day, it was female, I hate when girls cry. I had to investigate it, when I came close I saw her... Sally Acorn, tears running down her cheeks. I had obviously stayed there too long because she saw me "Ooh sweetie you shouldn't see me like this." Her voice still cracking. "Sal what was all the yelling about?" She took a deep breath "Oh nothing it's just Sonic and I don't really get along that well anymore..." She wiped the tears from her eyes "He's not like you, y'know, he's not smart, kind, funny, and sweet as you.." She looked at me for a couple seconds and for some reason something clicked: She is not my 'Aunt', she never was, she was and is a woman and a damned beautiful one a that, her eyes showed such unfathomable understanding and compassion it was amazing. Then it happened, she leaned in and kissed me with a type of kindness and care that was unheard of. Her lips parted ever so slightly, I who had never kissed a girls up to this point, followed what she was doing. And sadly it ended as fast as it started. I thought about what had just happened, she had just kissed me, she had showed affection that she always showed to Sonic till now. "Listen I'm sorry I must be just rebounding, it's just you're the only one who really treated me like was a person, instead of 'Sonic's girl' or 'The princess'." She had calmed down now her breathing steady she cuddled up next to me on the bed and whispers "What are we going to do, about us I mean?" I looked at her and said "Well how about we try it for a couple weeks and see where it goes." she crept up even closer "That sound nice hmm." She had fallen asleep.

The next 3 weeks were the best of my life every night I would sneak out and go spend time with my Sal. I made sure I wasn't followed or being spied on during my visits, the last thing the rebellion needs is drama to split the group. Around the middle of the third week is when I started seeing the recruitment fliers for the war against Robotnick. Another thing I noticed during that week was that sonic had been looking at me like he wanted to kill me and most of the time I just shot it right back. Then came Sunday, me and Sal were sitting outside in the field when two royal guards came walking up to us. "Excuse me are one of you Miles Prower?" I looked at him "I'm Miles why?" "Mr. Prower your going to have to come with us." I started getting scared "But why I haven't done anything wrong!" "We know sir but you've been required to join the military for a minimum of two years." Sally was getting more irritated by the second "And why is that?" The guard was thrown off from the yelling "W..w..well you see he's an orphan and technically he has no parent/guardian so he's required to" "What if I fire both of you and he stays?" "He can't ma'am, these orders come from way up, now come on kid come with us we don't want to drag you." All of a sudden I got erratic I tried fighting I was yelling and screaming and kicking and biting, doing anything to get away. "Tails, don't go!" I wanted to tell her I love her one last time before I was sent to boot camp but the guards had clapped there hands around my mouth. And all of a sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks, "I'm going to boot camp..."

End of Chapter one

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: SONIC IS NOT OWNED BY ME, IT IS OWNED BY SEGA. BUT MY O.C.s Dusk,Theresa,Reggie,Seline, and Bud ARE MINE!

The War

Chapter Two

People say that war is hell, but I disagree. Boot camp is where hell really is. The moment I was shoved into the government jeep I noticed every last person around me was blubbering and crying, almost no one had their composer. Almost, except one man, his fur was sleek black and gray with a small white. His eyes cold dark green, almost unfeeling. But one of his most defining features was a scar that ran from the corner of his eye down to his throat. I felt intimidated around him. So I tried making friends with him first, he didn't look like the type of person you want to get on the bad side of. "Hi my name is Miles Prower, what's yours?" He looked up from playing with what looked like a large machete, stayed silent for five seconds and grunted "Dusk..." Without warning the engine to the jeep started and 'Black Eye Peas-Pump It' started blaring. Tapping my hands to the rhythm I looked out of the window and saw that we were heading for the desert, now I don't know if you've ever been to a desert but here's a quick description: lots of dirt, rocks, and cacti. After driving for about an hour we saw the boot camp coming up. It was a large gray building, with a training yard and cafeteria. As the jeep halted we filed out, many of us had calmed with 'Dusk' still being as cool as a cucumber. For some reason I still can't explain he walked up to me, slapped me on the back and said, "You know what kid, you're pretty silent I like you" Ever since he said that he followed me everywhere. After we had taken the pledge to the Mobian army, me and him started sharing stories about what are lives were like at home. "Wow, you were going out with the princess of Mobius... that's pretty unbelievable." I sat up out of my bunk "Are you calling me a liar?" I asked cocking an eyebrow (A little trick I learned from Knuckles.) "NO nothing like that man I was just saying..." I laughed a little "That's good... so what was it like at your home?" All of a sudden he shed his cool 19 year old exterior, his eyes filled with pain. "Well I was born to an okay family in the suburbs of Mobotropolis, My mom was a kind woman... Even though we didn't always have the money for things she always tried to make me happy, while my dad was the complete opposite... he loved me don't get me wrong, but he wouldn't buy something for me unless it was completely necessary. In a way he taught me the value of things, I was pretty happy back then." All of a sudden he began to shed silent tears, and though I knew him very little I knew he wouldn't cry over just anything. He took a sharp breath "Me and my parents went down to the movie theater, and when we walked out, I don't know why," More tears dropped from his eyes, staining the pillow case on his bunk. "Maybe he was drunk or something, I just don't know... he was swerving left and right and the road and finally... he hit them, and he didn't even stop to check what he hit, he just kept on driving. I screamed for someone to call an ambulance, and when they finally did it was too late... they were already dead and I was dragged to an orphanage. Never to see my parents again." Then he did some thing that surprised me, he started smiling bitterly. "But my parent did leave me one thing..." all of a sudden 5 inch claws erupted from his fingers "My father had a little wolf blood in him, so I can do this." He then retracted his claws and started smiling again "But then I met her, Theresa." I noticed that his eyes now had a slight glaze over them, who ever this Theresa person was she meant a lot to him. "You see she was the only one who really got me," He started explaining again "We could talk the entire day away, I still remember the first day we met. I was the new kid and I was small and brittle back then, I was weak. I still remember what they had said 'Hey kid, you look lost why don't we show you around?' They all had the same sly grin and cracked their knuckles when they said this, then she came like an angel to save me, her white fur accented by a blue tint, she had eyes full of sincerity, but that sincerity can be replaced with hatred in a split second, like I saw that day 'Leave him alone Bud, he's smaller and younger than you!' then she got a cocky grin 'Or is that the only type of person you think you can beat up after getting your butt whooped by a girl?' The kid, Bud, backed down 'You can't defend him forever..' he said as he left, of course she did and protected me from all the bullies at the orphanage. We soon became very close, falling in puppy love, we were always together, until I got adopted..." His eyes filled with hatred, anger, and his claws were digging into the mattress "They didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye, they just dragged me into an office to be interviewed. The couple who interviewed me looked okay, the male was a red Hedgehog and the female was a Yellow cat, both of them looked nice enough. They had asked me some questions about the things I would like to do with the rest of my life etc. etc. And then they filled out the papers to adopt me me and I was on my way." He sighed heavily, obviously a lot of his memories were painful to recall. "At that time I didn't know that the red Hedgehog, Reggie was a drug dealer and the yellow cat Seline was a prostitute, of course they taught me how to steal and stuff like that. I was always taking Reggie's 'packages' to the people who ordered his special 'stuff'. I also answered the door while Seline was entertaining her 'Clients'. One day I was caught, It started like every morning, Reggie gave me a package with an address to the recipient,. So I got on my bike riding through town, taking the usual short cuts when I came to the address. I checked the label

and saw that the address matched, I knocked on the door and said loudly 'Package from Reggie!' Then all of a sudden I was dragged into the room. In the room were a team of 14 cops. 'Damn, Reggie's delivery boy is a little kid!' I got offended 'I'm 11 and ½ for your information!' I shot at the cop. 'Listen kid you could get sent to juvenile prison for 3 years if you don't tell us where Reggie is, but if you talk you can go to an orphanage." I might have been a kid but I knew one thing, I was not going to jail. So I told them everything, I gave them my address, what apartment we lived in, and the secret knock and pretty soon I was back to my normal life." I processed all this information, he had it worse than anyone, no wonder he acted like the way he did. Dusk pulled out his machete and started sharping his claws. "I was sent back to the same orphanage, everything was still the same, Theresa had waited for me somehow knowing I would come back. I guess 8 years of being happy was just to much for the universe to except so I got thrown in this god damned boot camp." He finished playing with his machete and stabbed it into the wall next to him. "What time is it?" He asked tiredly "9:45, damn get to sleep kid we got training tomorrow, G'night." He then closed his eyes and relaxed "Good night Dusk." I said going into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The War

Chapter Three

When you make something worse than school cafeteria food you deserve a medal, the medal of "Your food sucks so bad it makes people want to eat urinal cake." Anyways the mornings before breakfast are the best. Get woken up by uppity Drill Sargent with air horn, have same drill Sargent make you do fifty pushups with same air horn, run 10 laps with air horn close behind, take shower with a bunch of other sweaty guys, THEN and ONLY then can you have the cafeteria slop. So that morning in the cafeteria they dragged a gangly kid in and shoved into the seat next to Dusk and me. Sargent Kelly screaming "You thought you could get away from the military, GUESS A-GAIN!" The kid looked terrible, with sunken in eyes and and burn marks on his hands. I felt bad for him so I tried to be nice to him "Hi my name is Miles." I extended a hand. The young boys eyes darted furiously around the room, suddenly he grabbed my hand and shock it violently "My name is Buster, but just call me Bang."

"Why?"

"Because I like making things explode man, that's why I'm in here." He shifted around in his seat again. "By the way you got a lighter or any thing that makes a flame?"

"No I'm sorry, Why?"

"Well you may not know this but I like setting things on fire, he he..." he started giggling to himself. "Hey um can I have your food cause I'm starving."

"Sure man, not that hungry anymore any ways..."

I was glad to know that I now had two friends in the army, Dusk and Bang. Bang usually spent his days playing with his lighter or trying to make small explosives, usually they failed but he did manage to make a small explosion equal to a party snap. At noon mail call came in, most of the time I get nothing but this time, this time was different. The letter read:

"Dear Tails,

I really hope your OK, I haven't heard anything about you. Not everything is OK here, Sonic started to act funny because I wont come back to him. Due to that Robotnick Ambushed us. Tails Knothole is gone, were living in random places, scattered. Don't worry none of our friends were hurt but Nicole is gone. Hope your time at boot camp has been somewhat better.

Love, Sally Acorn."

When I read this I was shocked, I didn't want to believe that the one place in the world I ever called home is now gone. That was the first and last time I ever cried at boot camp.

Sorry for the short chapter you guys, it's just been a long time since I wrote and with High School and my D&D hobby have kept me preoccupied. xD


End file.
